Double Trouble
by Independent Not in Love
Summary: Two very different girls, who happen to be twins join the freshman class for an odd year and adventure full of love, lies, heartbreak and secrets. Read to find out just what these girls are hiding. Set during the movie OC/Warren OC/? Ideas are welcome
1. First day of hell?

**Hello, to everyone reading this! I hope you enjoy my story, as random as it is, and review to tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter ****J **

**I don't own Sky High (Sadly) But I do own Ava, Mia and 'Black Assassin'.**

**That's all for now, Onward!**

* * *

><p><span>Ava's P.O.V<span>

I woke up earlier then I would have liked but I guess I should get up while I'm willing. So I sat up begrudgingly and rubbed my still very tired eyes. I hadn't slept well the night before, thinking and worrying about the next day. The first day at Sky High.

My lips turned down into a frown at the thought. There was no hiding from the people at this school. They would know who Mia and I were the moment we set foot on school grounds. Black Assassins twin daughters. One sure to be as evil as her father (Me if you haven't caught on yet) and the innocent but secretly evil one who would stab everyone in the back (Mia). We have heard it all. Mia is my twin sister and best friend. We know everything about each other and I can't hide shit since she would just read my mind. And she is the worst liar I know.

"Hey! I am not!" Mia whisper yelled at me from across the room that we shared, reading my mind in a heart beat, knowing I'd be pissed if she yelled this early.

Yeah, she reads minds and messes with the weather. Me on the other hand… I can draw anyone in with the sound of my voice and I also control electricity.

We were supers, and our father and grandfather were well known criminals. Our mom was a kind woman who knew nothing of our fathers alter ego until he was arrested, (Thank the gods) but had powers like he did. Only our mother lived normally as a civilian. We had to move cities a few times and after Mia and I earned our powers we had to move yet again. To Maxville… My fathers hometown and the place where he killed so many innocent lives it made me sick. Despite my harsh thoughts, he was my father and even though he had done so much bad… I knew he cared for Mia, my mother and I.

Our room was large enough for us to have our respective space but also painfully obvious to which side belonged to which twin. Mia was a happier person then I was, and she tended to see things in a brighter view. I mentally scoffed at the thought of me being a peppy person. Mia was blue and white and I was black and blue.

We are opposites in personality but in looks…. Almost impossible to tell apart which was fun when 'we' felt like screwing with peoples minds, and by that I mean **me**. Mia was to 'nice' for playing tricks on mom. To bad mom had to leave early for work today or I'd mess with her to cheer Myself and Mia up.

I turned my tired gaze to Mia as she swung her long legs off the bed and stood.

"Yes you are Mimi and you know it." I said with a small smirk as I stood as well and went to join her next to the wardrobe we shared.

Like everything else in our room the wardrobe was divided in color. Mia wore the light blue or occasional turquoise with her normal white garb. I wore my nicely fitted black leather with black tops and dark blue jeans.

The one thing we agreed on to wear was Converse shoes and even then she was lucky to get me to wear anything other then green, blue, red or my standard black.

Why she kept pushing for orange I'll never know.

I quickly dressed in black jeans with dark blue stitching and a black tank top with lace hemming. I then pulled on my black boots and a leather jacket and headed into the bathroom to brush out my long dark brown hair then ringed my silver flecked stormy blue eyes with a thin line of eyeliner and brushed my teeth.

That was yet another thing that was different between Mia and I.

She has the same stormy blue eyes but hers are flecked with an odd golden color and her hair was slightly lighter then mine.

I shook my head as Mia came into the room as I realized yet again how alike we looked. Sky High was in for a big surprise. I smirked and went down stairs to grab some toast. Mia was moments behind me. Coming down the stairs in light blue jeans and a white tank top just like my own and eyeliner on her top lid only with a clear gloss over her lips. I smirked at her light blue Converse and blue and white zip up hoodie.

"Here, I'll go grab our bags and hopefully we won't get killed today." I said handing her some toast, only half joking as I left the kitchen to go to the living room to grab my black and lime green bag and Mias' light blue saddle bag.

"Thanks!" Mia called from the kitchen and I soon heard the tap running, which meant she was cleaning off the plates we had used for the toast. I gave the wall where her voice had come from a crooked smile

"Anytime but Saturday sis!" I called back, amusement clear in my voice, she knew I was helpful normally but on Saturday…. I was dead and as useful as a infant.

Mia raised a brow at my thought, I merely shook my head and handed her, her bag as she came out of the kitchen a soft grimace on her lips. She didn't want to go to Sky High anymore then I did. We had friends at our last school and she even had a boyfriend. Not that it mattered now.

"To the lions den we go!" We said in unison in a less then enthusiastic tone as we walked out of the house in what seemed to me like record time.

'_Off to start the first day of hell. Oh the joy._' I thought dryly as we walked towards the bus stop. Yeah right about now was the time I wished Mia or I could fly so I didn't have to be near the other students just yet.

Mia smirked at me and my thoughts, a evil look in her eyes telling me she thought the same. I grinned in response. I was rubbing off on her little goodie-two-shoes-ness after all.

A few minutes passed then a long yellow bus came around the corner and stopped in front of us. Mia and I drew in a deep slightly nervous breath and shared a glance before walking onto the bus.

I tilted my head to the side at the normality of the bus and gave the male driver an odd look before glancing at Mia and asking her "You sure this is the bus for Sky High?" in a murmur. The drivers eyes widened slightly and he shut the door quickly.

"Freshman, do you want everyone to know where we are headed?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me. I raised a daring brow at him and crossed my arms over my chest .

"Actually-" I was cut off by Mia shoving her hand over my mouth and smiling apologetically at the man. "I'm sorry she didn't mean anything by it. Its just this doesn't look like we thought it would." She said softly her voice kind and wary. The man smiled back at her "That's alright, so what are your names Freshmen?" He asked stealing glances at me.

Mia and I shared a look and I shrugged my shoulders '_I'll do it._' I thought to her and she merely nodded and removed her hand.

I gave the man a small smile "I'm Ava Wilson and this is my twin sister Mia Wilson." I said strongly keeping my head high. As soon as the words left my lips I felt eyes snap to me, some were questioning, some disgusted, and some I felt of sheer curiosity.

The skinny mans eyes widened in surprise then he glanced at Mia and pursed his lips. "Alright then, I'm John Stockholm, bus driver." He finished with a small smirk and nodded us on to seat ourselves.

I gave him a smirk in return then walked to the middle of the bus and sat down with Mia. The person in front of us turned their head to stare at Mia and I. I glared back and he whipped his head around to face the front once again, clearly afraid.

I heard a small chuckle from behind me and sure enough there was a boy with shoulder length black hair with a single red streak on the right side that screamed 'Pyro'.

He had a pair of headphones in but he had seemed to notice my glaring at the boy in front of me.

His chocolate brown eyes meet mine once he sobered, and in that moment I couldn't breath. His eyes were entrancing, this must be what its like when I sing to people….. Damn, I just couldn't look away. My eyes widened in shock, he looked familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen him before.

He narrowed his eyes and I narrowed mine into an almost daring glare and turned my head away. What was his deal? I was just seeing who had laughed, it was an instinct that I had to shake if that's what I get in return.

I sighed and shook the thought away before staring out the window as I watched the trees go by. But once we hit the highway I frowned.

We were on a unfinished road and heading towards the end. My eyes widened and I sat straight as seatbelts slung across my chest.

"What the-?" Mia and I said together confused but didn't get the chance to finish our sentence as we drove off the road. A scream caught in my throat as I stared helplessly at the front window. Suddenly the bus jerked slightly as metal wings extended and jets in the back kicked in and rocketed us forward.

I let out my sigh of relief as we flew through the sky. I heard the boy behind Mia and I take in a shuddery breath, maybe he's new as well. Hmm this should be interesting.

As soon as the bus stopped we all filed off and I kept a bit of distance between me and mister Broody-Pyro- Dude as I headed up towards the school. Suddenly there was something swirling around the group of people that had gotten off the bus. A tall boy with brunette hair literally _stretched_ over to us and smirked as the swirling blur stopped and revealed a chubby boy who walked to the tall guy and crossed his arms next to him.

The tall guy smirked. "I'm Lash, this is Speed and we are here to show you around sky high. We would be happy to take that fifteen dollar new student fee though." He finished with a grin and a slightly evil glint in his eyes.

I rolled my own eyes and shot sparks of electricity at his hand as it stretched into my face and glared up at him. "There isn't a new student fee, now get out of my way before I really hurt you." I warned, my voice soft and chilling.

Mia stood beside me smirking "You might want to do as she says, she will force you." She told them kindly and I shot her an incredulous stare.

'_Why are you being nice to them! They are rotten bullies Mimi!_' I warned her mentally. She just rolled her eyes, and I looked back to Speed and Lash with a raised brow. Lash looked me up and down, his gaze lingering on my chest so I crossed my arms over it and he smirked an stepped aside.

"I'll be catching you later Freshman." He said attempting threatening charm failing in my eyes, I just scoffed and walked up the stairs with my head turned to give him a condescending arch look "Afraid you won't, sorry Stretch." I said tauntingly before turning my head as Mia joined me and we walked into the school, but not before I caught a certain broody Pyro staring, more like glaring, at me.

Twice in one day? Wow he must really hate me….. Wonder what I did.

* * *

><p>Once we got ourselves signed in we headed back outside in time to see an ice girl freeze two guys staring at her ass. I chuckled at the sight and Mia gave me a disapproving stare. I smirked and stuck my tongue out playfully at her, she rolled her eyes a small smile on her lips.<p>

Suddenly Lash was in front of me smirking down at me. I narrowed my eyes "What now Rash?" I asked saying the name wrong just to piss him off.

He narrowed his gaze slightly "Its Lash and I told you I'd see you later, and it's later." He said sounding slightly miffed.

I smiled at him an evil glint in my eyes as I opened my hand and held it up and made a ball of electricity "I say you leave me alone or I will take you down faster then you can blink" I said, my voice sweet and sugary. Lash smirked and poked the ball with one finger and didn't even flinch. My eyes widened slightly before narrowing in realization, he was rubber so it wouldn't hurt him. Damn. Oh well, time for plan B.

I smirked at him and he frowned "What?" He asked raising a nervous brow.

"You don't want to bother me anymore today. You want to stretch down the stairs and harass the other new kids." I said my voice alluring and sexy, it drew more attention then I would have liked but hey, it worked.

Lash smiled dreamily, his eyes slightly glazed over as her stretched back into a long slinky looking thing to harass the next group of people and I snapped my fingers as he began to speak, releasing him from my spell.

Mia shook her head still disapproving but had a small smile on her lips so I knew she wasn't that mad at me. Well at least I won't be bothered too much today.

I looked around with an easy smile, but when my eyes landed on the Pyro from the bus I tilted my head to the side lightly a small frown curling my lips downward. I gave him a small wave, trying not to be on his bad side and turned back to Mia who was scanning the crowd. For what or who, I'll never know, I may be her twin but sometimes I just don't get her.

I smirked as the Pyros eyes widened at me, then jerked my head up to look at the flag pole as the speaker attached to it went on.

"All Freshman students please make your way to the gym now. I repeat all Freshman students report to the gym now please." Mia and I began to walk into the school together and went into the gym, mister Pyro seconds behind us.

A man in 'Shudder" shorts and a track jacket stood on a raised circle and began calling people up and ordered them to tell/show their name and power/s. I didn't really pay attention until The man, Coach Boomer, pointed at the Pyro to go up.

I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side as I watched him.

"What's your name? What's your power?" Boomer order. The Pyro rolled his eyes.

"Warren Peace." I heard a few quiet gasps, and saw a few eyes widened. Wait, he is Barron Battles son? Huh, that must be why he glared at me when I stared at him on the bus. That's it! That's where I know him from! He was visiting his dad the same day I was. Damn. "I do this." Warren finished as he made a medium sized fire ball in his right hand.

Coach boomer nodded slowly and wrote something down on his clip board. "Hero." He said simply then pointed to me "You, miss Goth, your up." He said only glancing at me.

I glared and walked to the small stairs and stood their with a hand on my hip. "What's your name and power?" He asked as he sized me up. I just smirked at him.

"The names Ava Wilson." I said simply. I heard a few gasps, mostly from men, and eyes burned into my skull as I refused to look back at them. Boomers eyes widened and as he opened his mouth the bell rang and another group of students filled into the gym.

I glanced back at the group of Freshman and saw that Warren had a look of surprise on his face as he stared at me, I smirked back and winked before looking back at Boomer.

"I'm a Siren and I am a Electrokinetic." I said as I looked at him trying desperately to hide my smirk.

Coach raised an eye brow at me "Siren? Electrokinetic? You have both?" He asked incredulously. I nodded and held out my arms, fingers spread as I summoned the electricity to flare out around my arms and spark across my skin, in a light purple and black dance that made me smile.

Coach nodded once, trying to hide his frown "Now you said you were a Siren?" He asked, I nodded and turned to the crowd and looked at them levelly as my sister edged out of the area. She knew what I was about to do. Dumb mind reader. Mia scowled at me for that one.

_"Come Little children, I'll take thy away, into a world of enchantment. Come little children the times come to play, here in my garden of magic."_ I sang, my eyes going a deep glowing blue leaving no white at all. Once I was sure they were completely under my control I smiled warmly at them "Now you all think your chickens about to lay an egg." I told them, my voice like honey.

I snapped my fingers after a minute and looked back at Boomer my eyes sparkling with joy and excitement, I hadn't done that in far too long. Boomer gulped lightly and wrote slowly on his clipboard "Hero." He murmured. Was he scared of me? No, of course he isn't, why should he be, I'm not **that** scary… most of the time.

I turned back to the crowd and all of the people other then Warren and Mia had a confused look on their faces as I all but danced down the few steps that were there and stood proudly next to Mia as she snapped a glare at Warren.

"She is not." Mia told him her tone cross.

Warrens eyes widened and then narrowed and looked at me. "Keep your damn sister out of my head Ava." He said, rather coldly and I raised an eye brow at him and opened my mouth to say I don't control her but Mia beat me to it.

"The names Mia, Mister broody," She said annoyed "And Ava doesn't control me, or tell me what to do. Ever." She finished with a steady frown and narrowed gaze, I just nodded along slowly, still confused as to what was going on.

Warren rolled his chocolate brown eyes "Whatever." He said before walking away and into the hall and out of sight. I sighed and shook my head. Then looked at Mia with a raised brow. She shook her head and looked at Boomer as he called her up. She eased through and stated her name and powers proudly. But when she read his thoughts **and **spoke them allowed **then** made it rain on him, he sent her straight to Sidekick. I sent him an icy glare as he avoided my harsh glare, while my sister sulked towards me.

"My social life is ruined." Mia stated in a mope like tone as we headed to lunch. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, it isn't, I'm sure there are lots of nice people in Sidekick class." I said hopefully, which earned me a somewhat surprised and somewhat hopeful look from Mia. I was almost never hopeful, and she knew it well. We sat down next to a girl covered in purple, a short boy wear all orange, a boy who must think he was a neon yellow highlighter, a boy who looked like Captain Americas son, and a girl who I was sure was a tree hugger. Mia and I smiled

"Hi." We said together, the girl in all green smiled back and stuck her hand out which Mia gladly took.

"Hi, I'm Layla, I control plants, this is Will, my best friend," She said gesturing to the boy in red, white, and blue. "This is Zack, he glows and Magenta, she shifts into a guinea pig," The highlighter and miss purple Goth "And that's Ethan, he melts." She said going down the line. I nodded slowly and waved at each one.

"I'm Ava I'm a Siren and I control electricity." I said with a small smile. Mia nodded once and grinned "I'm Mia, her twin, and I control the weather and read minds." She said and shrugged softly. Layla's eyes widened.

"So, you both are Hero's right?" She asked, sounding surprised that we were sitting with them, my guess was they were all Sidekicks then. Mia shook her head sadly.

"No, I pissed off boomer and he put me in Hero Support." She said with a grimace. Layla just smiled at her.

"I wouldn't show him my powers so he put me in Hero Support too, don't worry about it." She said warmly. Mia brightened up almost immediately. '_Good, at least she won't be alone._'I thought to myself smiling. Mia turned to my with a small smile.

"I've never been alone sis." She told me shaking her head softly "I have **always** had you there with me." She finished and smiled brightly at me. I just chuckled softly and smiled back at her, not wanting to get the wrong image just yet with everyone, as Layla and Will smiled at Mia and I.

I guess this day isn't so bad after all, then again something tells me the day has only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter one, please R&amp;R to tell me what you think or want to see <strong>**:) See you all next time!**


	2. Just the beginning

**Alright for this chapter I'm going to have it in third person to give you all a little view of our favorite pyromaniac thoughts, tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**I don't own Sky High sadly (One day Disney… One day). That's all for now, Read and Review please, that should be it.**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p>As lunch time continued things dulled out a little, until Will Stronghold leaned forward towards his group "Is it just me or is that guy really staring at me?" He asked nervously looking amongst his friends.<p>

Ava looked behind Will and hid her smirk when she saw who Will was talking about. Warren glanced away from his cold glaring session at Will Stronghold to see Ava looking at him. Warren narrowed his eyes at her '_What is she doing sitting with him? Didn't his dad put hers away too?_' He thought to himself confused then glanced at Mia not really sure why a girl like her would sit with sidekicks… '_Unless, she got sidekick too._' He thought.

Mia's eyes snapped to Warrens face and narrowed her eyes at him warningly, she didn't want Ava to know just who Will was yet. Warren mental scoffed and Mia rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly annoyed. Zack looked behind Will as well and his eyes widened steadily.

"Dude," He said airily "That's Warren Peace." He finished looking at Will once more. Layla's eyes widened slightly.

"**That's** Warren Peace?" She asked as though she couldn't believe it. Ava rolled her eyes '_No, it's the ginger bread man. Who the hell did you think it was?_' She thought to herself though Mia threw her a irritated look which got a smirk in return.

"Yeah." Zach said simply as he reached for his coke.

"Oh, I've heard about him. His mom's a super hero and his dad's a super villain. _Barron Battle_." She said nodding her head a little. Will looked at Layla looking a little panicked.

"So, where do I come in?" He asked a little stupidly. Ethan gave him a shocked look.

"Your dad busted his dad." He said, as Will looked at him alarm in his eyes '_Great just what I need_.' Will thought worried "Quadruple life sentence." Ava froze at Ethan's words. '_This is Will Stronghold?_' Ava thought looking at Will with wide, dark eyes. '_The son of the guy that ruined my life?_' she finished her thought unsure what to feel, or how to react for that matter. Sure she hated her dad and always will, but if anyone bashed her family name she would kick their ass and hated it when anyone brought him up.

She remembered the day her father was caught. She had yet to get her powers and was only eight. Her mother answered the door and after talking to a man in hushed tones she stumbled back as though she had been hit and the man looked on at her mother with sorry eyes. That night her mother broke down crying and the next day all of her friends whispered about her while her teacher looked down at her in disgust and other teachers looked at her she knew they felt pity for her, and that was what she hated the most.

Ava never liked pity and never would. She was strong and couldn't break down, but sometimes she couldn't help but cry out of frustration or of sadness for her mother and sister.

All she could do was look at Mia outraged that she hadn't told her beforehand. Fuck this day not being so bad. Ava wanted to rip something apart suddenly, but kept a thin hold on her temper. Mia gave Ava a sorry look as she inched back slightly afraid her sister would tackle her or something.

"No chance of parole until after his third life." Magenta threw in grabbing a straw. Will sighed as he leaned over the table, exasperated and worried.

"That's great," He said sarcastically "It's my first day at Sky high and I already have an archenemy." He said pursing his lips thinking a little. Will 'Hmm'-ed once he got an idea, and slammed his apple juice down a little harder than needed but not with super strength. Ava noticed that. '_Does he not have powers?_' She thought glancing at Mia, if he didn't that would be all too comical to her. Warren raised one dark brow slightly but kept his cold stare. Amused Will had even tried something so pathetic to scare him off.

"Is he still looking?" Will asked Layla, who glanced back without the slightest interest. She turned back him, her expression the same. Ava held back her smirk at that. '_Will Stronghold, chicken. I like the sound of that._' She thought not wanting to hit someone as bad anymore, but still wanted to leave.

Mia gave her a pleading look, not wanting to be stuck with the others. '_I can barely take it myself; don't let her leave me now_.' Mia plead in her thoughts even though Ava couldn't read them as she could.

"No." Layla replied as she set down her apple juice, knowing he still was.

"No?" Will asked unsure if Warren wasn't really looking, and slightly surprised that she said he wasn't.

"No." Layla said shaking her head, looking at her tray.

Will turned his head and leaned to the left, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough there was Warren giving Will the coldest stare he could. Warren found it harder and harder not to burst out laughing or smirk as Will turned back stiffly to look at Layla.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking." He said a little begrudgingly, a soft grimace on his lips. '_Thanks lay, thanks._' He thought sarcastically earning a small grin from Mia.

Ava sighed and stood, hitching her bag high up her shoulder after lifting it from the ground. Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta and Ethan all turned their eyes to her. She smirked back at them. Warren looked up from Will when he noticed a flash of black rise up from a table. Warren set the book down he had been holding the whole time and frowned a little as he watched Ava leave. '_Must have more trouble with those people than she is leading on_.' He thought as he put his book away in his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get a better look at the place and find my locker, catch you all later." She said and turned and walked away throwing a wave over her shoulder. Mia sighed and gave her new friends an apologetic smile.

"She isn't used to being around this many people." Mia said smoothly, covering the truth with a half lie. Once Ava made it out of the lunch room she sighed in relief.

'_Now to go release my pent up anger._' Ava thought cheerfully

Back in the lunch room

Warren stood and walked out of the lunch room curious as to what Ava was up too. Mia turned her head to look at Warren with wide eyes and she shook her head quickly, it a never a good idea to bother Ava when she was pissed. Mia had seen in it once before.

_Ava had just gotten home from visiting her father in prison, her face red with anger and sparks of electricity flew from her clenched fists._

"_That stupid fucking jerk!" Ava screamed throwing her fist into the wall next to her, and then pulled her hand from the hole in the dry wall that her mother would surely yell at her for. Mia yelped and rushed down the stairs to see what the screaming was about then gasped when she saw the hole._

"_Ava! What the hell is wrong with you?" She said shocked. Ava turned to Mia who backed away at the look in her sisters eyes. It was murderous rage, flat out fury. _

"_Ava what happened?" She asked in a soft voice and she reached out to touch her twins arm but Ava just backed away._

"_**Not. Now**__." She growled, punctuating the words, venom dripped from her voice, though not aiming at Mia she still filched. She had never seen her twin so angry, hell she could even feel it. Something big happened and she would get to the bottom of it weather Ava wanted her to know or not._

_Mia jumped as the doorbell rang. "Crap that must be the pizza guy." She muttered, remembering she had ordered pizza. Ava smiled sadistically and spun on her heel at answer the door. _

Mia Shuddered when she remembered what Ava had done to the guy. Ava had punched him in the face then used her powers on him to make him forget then threw her money at him and took the pizza then slammed the door in his confused face. Later that night Ava broke down into sobs. Actual sobs! She finally spilled about what her father had said to her.

_Mia cradled Ava's head against her chest as her twin sobbed helplessly against her._

"_He said that I'd be just like him in no time." Ava said with a sob and whimper "He said with the w-way that my powers were going I'd never be able to resist being evil." She said and sobbed harder into her twins' shirt. Mia's heart broke at her sister's strained words and broken tone._

"_I-I don't want to be evil Mimi." She said and choked on a sob. Mia rubbed Ava's back reassuringly as she shushed her cries and swayed side to side._

"_Shhh," Mia whispered, trying her best to sound calm and comforting even though she was pissed that her lowlife father dare hurt his own daughter like this. " I know, I know Av. You're not evil." She finished softly, her whisper strained as she wanted to cry with her sister. She already felt her pain since they were twins. She always knew when something was wrong and would always be there for Ava, no matter what._

Mia blinked away the tears that sprang to her eyes at the memory then looked up to see Warren already gone and left. '_Damn him!_' she thought angrily. Then looked at her friends and continued talking, trying to get the thoughts of her father out of her mind.

Around school

Warren walked around for a little while as he looked for Ava, he had slipped out of the lunch room while Mia stared into space her eyes distant and angry. Warren had no intention of shaking her out of her trance so he left and now found himself wandering the halls of Sky High. Soon enough he found Ava outside throwing bolts of electricity at nothing as she stood near a window close to the edge of the school, growling to herself. Warren approached slowly, making his footsteps lightly but audible, not wanting to sneak up on her.

Ava spun on her heel to look at Warren, expecting to see Lash and his partner in crime to annoy her. Ava's harsh expression softened slightly when she saw it was only Warren.

"What do you want sparky?" She asked her voice wary and unsure, as she gave him a sidelong look '_Why the hell is he here?_' she thought curious but not trusting him.

Warren looked Ava up and down curious about who this girl was and why she did the things she did.

"I was wondering why you stormed out of the cafeteria. And now you're going to tell me." He said simply, looking at her, waiting for an answer. Ava scoffed at his demand like request, if there even was such a thing.

"What makes you think I'll tell you, sparky?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, to look indifferent. Warren just smirked a little as one fist flared to life with fire at his side.

"I think that you'll do whatever I say, cause you want to talk, don't make me force it out of you. Now, can I get my answer?" He asked, bluffing. He might put on the bad boy look but he would never hurt a girl. His mother had raised him better.

Ava scoffed yet again at him, he might have fooled anyone else but she knew this act all too well. She used this act herself when she wanted information but wasn't willingly to let the person know she had a nice side.

"Drop the act tough guy, I know your bluffing." She said grinning a little, amused by the shocked look on his face. Warren frowned, '_How the hell did she know?_' he questioned himself unsure about Ava even more some now than ever. Warren quickly composed himself before continuing.

"What act?" Warren said with a forced scoff, not letting his mask drop completely just yet. Ava rolled her eyes, this boy was relentless.

"You can't fool me, sparky. We are in the same boat. Being apart from the crowd almost constantly, I get it. Only you do that on purpose, me, I'm just a reject." She said putting her hand on her hip a devilish smirk curling her lips upward, her dark blue stormy eyes sparkling, happy to be herself. Warren growled low in his throat.

"How are we alike?" He asked then regretted it instantly. "Never mind. Don't answer that." He said quickly, not wanting to hear the answer. Ava chuckled softly and Warren's eyes snapped to her. Her laugh was like music, smooth and flowing. Warren repressed a shiver.

"Why do you keep people out anyway sparky?" Ava asked as she sat cross legged on the grass, under the window she had been standing near. Warren shrugged his broad shoulders.

"People just get close to hurt you; I've learned that the hard way." He said simply, not looking Ava in the eye as he sat under a tree not any more than two meters away from her. He really didn't want to get into his past with someone he just meet. "Stop avoiding my question. Why did you leave early at lunch? Didn't you want to talk to your new buddy Stronghold?" He asked being snarky for a reason Ava knew all too well, he wanted to steer clear of the past. Ava just clenched her fists and ducked her head a little, her dark brown hair hiding part of her face that clouded with anger.

"Because, his fucking father ruined my life." She whispered and Warren suddenly felt like a jackass for being so stupid. He should have remembered that day and who her father was. He of all people should have been more sensitive. It had been only a month after his father had been arrested when The Commander got another bigger award for catching yet another criminal. Black Assassin, Ava and Mia's father.

"Sorry." He said in a whisper, looking away not wanting to seem too nice. Ava's head snapped up, and she stared at Warren in shock. No one had ever apologized to her for bringing up her father. She was so amazed that he was so nice. But then again he knew just what she was going through and had been going through since she was eight.

"Th-Thanks." She choked out, unable to say anything else in her shock. Warren's ears reddened as he blushed. Warren shook his head, brushing off her thanks.

"Don't mention it." He said looking away and Ava grinned, but Warren turned to her, his face wary. "No, seriously don't mention it. Ever." He said seriously as he looked Ava up and down, still unsure if her should trust her. Ava just nodded her smile small, but still there.

"Sure, whatever you say sparky." She said and stood. "Until we meet again, pyro." She called over her shoulder, as she walked into the school.

Warren sat against the shady tree, thinking and wondering if he really should learn to trust more and let people in, or if he was fine the way he was and happy with the way his life was headed. The answer was obvious, but he wasn't sure he could force himself to try and get to know people, let alone Stronghold.

Warren stood with a strong sighed and walked into the school just in time for the lunch bell to sound, signaling lunch was over and he was free to roam. Warren shook his head and hiked his bag higher up his shoulder as her walked towards the library, at least there he could read in peace and quiet. As Warren approached a corner he slowed as he caught sight of an annoyed, and frankly disgusted looking Ava next to her twin who looked equally uncomfortable. Warren turned his eyes to look at the group beside her. There stood the neon guy from lunch, a hippie, a pink girly girl, who if Warren remembered correctly was named Gwen, then Will Stronghold. Ava's eyes stared at Gwen, distaste and annoyance clear in her stormy eyes. Warren repressed the need to smirk. He also found Gwen annoying and far too happy to mean well.

Suddenly Gwen said her goodbyes and shoved past the hippie in what Warren guessed was supposed to look accidental in Gwen's rush. Warren mental rolled his eyes and kept walking at a normal pace just in time for Stronghold to turn and almost walk right into him. Warren bit back a growl or sneer of distaste. Ava looked at Warren with a knowing look in her silver flecked eyes. Warren almost got lost in her blue depths.

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa! I did **NOT** just think that about some girl I just meet! What the hell is wrong with me?' _Warren thought his, as well as Mia's eyes going wide in surprise. Ava looked at her sister confused, though Mia didn't notice, as she stared at Warren in shock, then blinked and shook her head and rushed forward to catch up with her group. Ava just looked at Warren hesitantly then slowly fallowed after them. '_What did I just miss?_' Ava thought to herself confused and wondering what had Mia staring, shocked at Warren Peace.

Warren sighed and walked on to the library. This was going to be one long fucking day.

* * *

><p>Ava looked at the ceiling as she walked, then suddenly bumped into someone as her thoughts drifted. Ava's eyes snapped down to see who exactly she had bumped into. Her eyes then narrowed as she saw Lash standing there with Speed. Ava raised an eye brow as she glanced behind Lash to see Ethan at his locker, toilet paper stuck to his jacket as he put his bag away, and the boy's bathroom door swinging closed.<p>

Lash looked Ava up and down, then smiled to himself and shared a look with Speed.

'_Man, we really need to get this chick onto our side. I can't be messing around with the enemy but….. for that I'd lie and cheat or maybe even too mention her powers would make Royal jump in joy.' _Lash thought his eyes roaming over Ava's body, landing on her chest, where he stared until she crossed her arms over it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now Lash didn't your mommy ever teach you it's impolite to stare at a girl's chest?" Ava asked staring Lash down, her stormy eyes boring into his chocolate brown ones. Lash had to try hard not to bit his lip as his erection rose slightly at her condescending tone. No girl ever dared to take to him like that, other than his mother and that alone turned him on. Not to mention her body.

Lash held back a moan at the thought of her naked in his bed. '_Yeah, we really need to convince her to join Pain._' Lash thought then shared a looked with Speed who nodded.

Ava rose an eye brow '_Great, a horn dog and an idiot, one of which I can't shock but I don't want to use my other power on him just yet. Whats the worst that could happen?_' Ava thought scanning the men for any signs of what they were about to do.

Lash took a step forward and stretched his arm to wrap around Ava's waist who stiffened and a growl ripped from her throat as her hands sparked. Before Ava could pull away from Lash's grip he slung her into Speed, who raced her into the cafeteria. Ava stumbled forward as Speed released her and another more feral sounding growl ripped up her throat.

"Oh I am not in the fucking mood for this." Ava snarled as Lashed stepped into the cafeteria smirking cockily with his hand in his pockets. Speed slowed down and stood next to Lash his arms crossed over his chest. Ava stared them down with blazing eyes.

In the gym Mia perked up her eyes flowing over the people, searching for her sister. Mia swore she felt rage through the odd bond her and Ava shared. Mia frowned and started moving away from the group and looked back at a confused Layla.

"I need to find Ava." Mia said simply before slipping out of the Gym and glancing around then snapped her head up when she heard a crash from the cafeteria that lay next to the gym.

Ava glared harshly at Speed, who she had just thrown back with a fist to the solar plexus and a jolt of electricity. Ava cracked her knuckles and stared down Lash her eyes cold and warning.

"I won't be so nice to you." Ava warned in a hiss, as her eyes narrowed at Lash, whose smirk slowly faded as fear sparked in his eyes.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors were threw open and Mia stood in the doorway her eyes narrowed at Lash and a now limping Speed, with her hands on her hips. Mia took her hands off her hips as she strode forward to grab Lash by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mia said jerking Lash's head down to look him in the eyes, scanning Lash's surprised face as her cold as her warning voice registered with his mind.

Lash's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't thought that Mia, the good twin, would come busting in here let alone jerk him around by the collar. Ava stood across from Lash, not more than three meters away with a large smirk on her face and one hand on her hip.

Lash stumbled over his words as fear gripped him 'These chicks are the daughters of a mass murdering super villain. I just pissed them both off. I think I just wet myself.' Lash thought.

"J-Just t-talking. What's it to you?" Lash asked trying to keep his cool and failing terribly. Speed joined his friend, holding a hand to his center and Ava strode forward and to put a hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Cool it sis." Ava said softly a small stunning smile curling her lips, that made Lash ache to touch her. "They aren't worth the punches you want to deal them out." Ava finished a knowing glint in her eyes and a devious smile on her lips.

Mia raised an eye brow at her twin unsure if she should really let Lash go, she had felt a sliver of fear through her bond with Ava and that had pissed her off more than anything else about Lash and Speed. No one scares her twin, even for a moment.

"Says the one that punched Speed across the room with her powers." Mia said a small smile curling her lips and she released Lash with a shove then looked at him levelly, a sweet smile on her face but her eyes were cold and threatening "If I ever catch you two doing something like this again," Mia chuckled "Well, let us just say that you might need to learn how to fly as you fall off the school." Mia said then turned to leave, as Ava started trailing behind her leaving Lash and Speed there staring after them shaken but not submissive.

For Lash and Speed things were far from over, because thing had only yet to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! Sorry to leave you all with a cliffy but I hoped you enjoyed a little insight on Ava's ruff past, and I also hope you like protective but scary Mia! XD R&amp;R Please, I'm always open for new ideas and if any of you have a character you'd like me to add just PM them to me and I might be able to slid them in but please put on how you would like them to be introduced or just say what class they are in hero or Sidekick.<strong>


End file.
